Mercúrio
by sango7higurashi
Summary: A origem da loucura...Para o My Bloody Secret Valentine da Seção SB do Forum 6V.


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

Obs: considerei como se Andrômeda fosse mais velha que Bellatrix.

Mercúrio

" – _Tire o chapéu! – gritou o Rei ao Chapeleiro, notando que ele tinha o chapéu na cabeça._

_- Não posso – respondeu o Chapeleiro – Não posso tirar o __meu__ chapéu porque o chapéu que tenho na cabeça não é __meu__._

_- Tomem nota, senhores jurados, do que ele acaba de confessar – disse o Rei – Declarou que o chapéu não é dele. Logo, é de outro. [...] "_

_Lewis Carrol – Alice no país das maravilhas._

* * *

Aquele teria sido um dia como qualquer outro, mas era óbvio que sua adorável família não permitiria tal fato.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi, você realmente deseja ficar em minha casa, obviamente influenciada pela sua adorável e quase insuportável mãe, até que chegue a data de seu casamento?

Bellatrix Black levantou o olhar da escrivaninha de madeira negra e corroída para encarar os olhos azuis de seu primo.

- Falando como gente? Sim, Sirius, vou permanecer aqui até chegar a data, nossos pais acreditam que ficar em casa não me daria espaço suficiente para me preparar emocionalmente para isso e, obviamente, eles não me querem perto de Andrômeda, não querem que eu seja má influenciada pelas suas idéias extravagantes e que resultaram no péssimo casamento que ela realizou.

Sirius levantou um olhar questionador para a prima, era clara para ele a razão de seus pais e tios em tirar a prima da casa, mas não compreendia onde ele poderia influenciá-la melhor, uma vez que largou o trabalho digno que possuía nas fábricas da família para viver de festas e aventuras.

Suspirando, ele se levantou e contornou a mesa do escritório, parando ao lado da prima.

- Te levarei ao seu quarto, mas apreciaria muito se me respondesse por que decidiu que aqui seria um melhor lugar para você.

- Eu também não sei. Como já disse, não fui eu quem decidiu.

Se encarando uma última vez, Sirius pegou as malas de Bellatrix e caminhou para fora do escritório. Passaram por um corredor que embora estivesse muito iluminado graças às enormes janelas, deveria ser muito escuro durante a noite.

- Esse é o seu quarto, a chave estará na parte de dentro, você pode trancar seu quarto livremente, muito embora eu não acredite que seja necessário, eu não entraria aí e aqui não tenho empregados...

Antes que pudesse concluir, Sirius foi interrompido

- Como não possui empregados? Quem limpa as louças? Sua roupa?

- As louças eu mesmo lavo, quanto às roupas, eu não tenho ideia, elas aparecem limpas às vezes, é só deixá-las no balde da sala de banho. Mas, como eu dizia, você também vai precisar andar com velas, como pode ver, esse corredor é escuro a noite e eu não tive paciência para me preocupar em colocar lamparinas. Eu normalmente não estou em casa ou estou ocupado demais para perder tempo com você, mas se realmente precisar de mim, vai me encontrar nos jardins todos os dias às 5 horas, para o chá da tarde, ou no meu quarto, que é o último do corredor. Tenha um bom dia.

Sirius saiu quase correndo de perto dela, era só o que lhe faltava, ter de ficar de babá de uma de suas insuportáveis primas. Definitivamente aquilo seria um problema para ele, se seus tios pensavam que conseguiriam fazê-lo voltar para a família colocando Bellatrix em sua casa, estavam muito enganados, porque se dependesse dele, sequer olharia na cara dela.

* * *

- Você não precisa agir assim, Sirius, tenho certeza de que sua prima não tem nada a ver com qualquer plano maluco que sua família esteja arquitetando.

Desviando o olhar de seu chá, Sirius encarou Remus, ele era um nobre decadente, mas também era um dos últimos amigos que lhe restara e que vinha regularmente tomar chá com ele.

- Esqueçamos ela, não é importante, o que dizia sobre James?

- Disse que sua mulher está grávida, tem que ver o homem, está radiante de felicidade e tem fé que seja um menino, nos chamou para jantar hoje em comemoração, mas infelizmente não poderei ir, é noite de lua cheia.

O amigo riu.

- Ainda com essa superstição tola? Não deveria acreditar em ciganas, não é porque a mulher previu sua decadência que também acertará sua morte, não acredito que um assassino escolha uma lua cheia para te matar.

- Nunca se sabe, essas ciganas são espertas, tem pactos com o demônio, não acredito que seja de bom tom desafiar.

Ainda negando com a cabeça, Sirius encarou o relógio enorme que ficava ao lado da mesa. 5 horas. Ele sempre marcava a mesma hora, estava parado no tempo de forma a preservar a delícia que era o horário do chá.

- Talvez você esteja certo.

* * *

Estava pronto para sair, mas faltava um detalhe, onde estaria o maldito chapéu? Sempre o deixava pendurado no corrimão da escada, então não poderia ter sumido...

- Está procurando por isso aqui?

Sentada no sofá, Bellatrix examinava o chapéu deslizando seus dedos finos e brancos por toda sua extremidade, como se testasse algo

- Quem disse que você podia mexer no meu chapéu? Me devolva isso.

Furioso, Sirius se distanciou da escada e se aproximou do sofá para pegar o objeto, mas a prima teve a audácia de colocá-lo atrás de seu corpo de forma a proteger o chapéu de seu próprio dono.

- Nunca havia visto um chapéu como esse, onde o conseguiu?

- Eu o fiz.

Bella arregalou seus olhos para o primo e agora olhava o objeto com muito mais admiração.

- Não sabia que tinha virado um chapeleiro, faz um ótimo trabalho.

- Não virei, apenas quis fazer meu próprio chapéu, algo contra isso?

- Deveria, mas não tenho, apenas lamento por você, ouvi dizer que muitos chapeleiros estão perdendo o juízo, talvez você venha a ser o próximo.

Ignorando o absurdo dito pela prima, Sirius estendeu a mão para que o chapéu lhe fosse entregue, mas isso não ocorreu.

- Aonde vai?

- A uma festa.

- Me leve com você, tenho certeza que uma companhia seria deveras interessante.

- Todos sabem que você é noiva, sua presença não me ajuda em nada, aliás, se me permite dizer, sua modéstia me comove, mas preciso comunicá-la que não é a única jovem bonita em meu acesso.

- Não necessito ser falsamente humilde, como você mesmo admitiu, sou uma jovem bonita e certamente sei disso. Mas a questão não é essa, nós dois sabemos que você não vai a nenhuma festa de nobres, você odeia aristocratas, a menos que esteja indo ser um pouco hipócrita e ir se divertir junto com esse mesmos homens odiados por ti, em um bordel, onde acredito seja o lugar que você consegue as vagabundas bonitas que te acompanham por aí, eu acredito que posso te acompanhar. Para onde vai?

- Vou jantar na casa de James, a mulher dele está grávida e ele pretende comemorar.

- Viu? Nenhum lugar que minha presença seja desagradável.

Suspirando vencido, Sirius aceitou levar Bellatrix com ele e finalmente reparou que ela armara aquilo desde o começo, pois já estava com roupas para sair.

A festa estava muito boa, James havia caprichado muito e Remus não havia exagerado quando disse que o amigo estava radiante de felicidade. Porém, algo lhe chamou a atenção. No sofá, Bellatrix bebia e conversava com um homem que certamente a estava cortejando.

Devagar, ele se aproximou do sofá, mas infelizmente,sua aproximação logo foi notada.

- Sirius, fico feliz que veio se juntar a nós.

O homem o encarou por uns momentos e pareceu levemente temeroso.

- São casados?

Após entender a preocupação do homem, certamente Francês devido ao sotaque, Sirius não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto ele era degradante.

- Não, somos primos, mas certamente isso não importa nas famílias nobres...

- São nobres?

O homem já não olhava mais para Bellatrix, agora mantinha toda a sua atenção no problema em que poderia estar metido.

- Blacks, claro que não somos muito famosos na França, mas certamente conhece os Lestrange, Bella é noiva do filho mais velho.

- Não sabia que estava noiva, ela...

- Certamente que não, que mulher não gosta de ser cortejada? Não acredito que ela contaria, mas uma vez sabendo não seria de bom tom manter tais intenções com a noiva de um nobre.

- Certamente, se me dão licença...

Rapidamente o homem se afastou e isso pareceu dar a Bellatrix a chance de reclamar com o primo.

- Obrigada, Sirius, acho que já sei porque queriam que eu ficasse com você, acaba de fazer exatamente o que nossos pais adorariam ver você fazendo.

- Talvez, mas não ia deixar você trair seu noivo na festa de um amigo. Se quis me acompanhar com esse fim, devo advertir-lhe que não permitirei. Mas muito me intriga, por que deseja traí-lo?

- Não é óbvio? Eu não estou feliz, Sirius, e quando uma mulher não está feliz com o seu próprio homem, ela busca a felicidade em outros, assim como os homens fazem conosco.

Ele encarou a prima por um bom tempo, de certa forma Bellatrix tinha toda a razão.

- Vamos para casa, acho que por hoje chega.

* * *

- Você toma chá até mesmo se estiver sozinho?

O tom estridente e arrogante de Bella era inconfundível, mesmo com a pouca convivência que tiveram durante todos aqueles anos.

- Certamente, do contrário você não estaria me vendo tomar chá agora.

- E onde está seu amigo loiro?

- De ressaca, ficou triste de não poder sair para a festa de James e bebeu a noite inteira.

- E por que não pôde?

- É uma longa historia.

- Tenho certeza que temos chá suficiente para que você possa me contar.

A partir daquele dia, Bellatrix passou a acompanhar Sirius no chá da tarde.

- Por que sempre coloca esse chapéu na cabeça para tomar chá?

- Não sei, acho que porque gosto dele.

- Também gosto, mas mulheres não utilizam chapéus...

Sirius não respondeu nada, mas Bella teve uma ótima surpresa ao encontrar um majestoso colar de pérolas sobre sua mesa do quarto.

- Achei que não fosse do seu interesse entrar no meu quarto...

Era horário de jantar, e embora tivesse usado o colar o dia inteiro, só abordou o assunto durante a noite.

- Foi muito rápido e se realmente desejar posso me desculpar.

Bella sorriu perversamente, mas não foi vista pelo primo, já que esse ainda encarava o prato.

- Talvez eu deseje...

Enquanto Sirius olhava questionador para a prima, ela virou a taça de vinho e se levantou indo em sua direção. Quando chegou bem perto, ela aproximou seu rosto de sua orelha e falou quase grudada a ela.

- Desculpe-se com um beijo.

E antes que qualquer coisa a mais pudesse ser dita, ela uniu seus lábios aos dele. Inicialmente, ele tentou recusá-la, mas o gosto de vinho da boca dela e o cheiro que emanava de sua pele era demasiado tentador, Sirius quase podia jurar que aquela sensação eufórica e maravilhosa era a mesma que teria se provasse de algum tipo de alucinógeno.

- Boa noite, Sirius.

Ainda arfando, Sirius viu a prima se afastar para voltar ao quarto

* * *

Os dias que se passaram foram levemente perturbadores. Sirius jamais pensou que houvesse algo que viciasse tão rápido, mas certamente esteve enganado, pois não conseguia esquecer o beijo e muito menos a sensação boa que ele lhe trouxera. Lembrava, mesmo que mal se encontrasse com a prima, desde que ela parou de tomar chá ao seu lado e de encontrá-lo nas demais refeições, muito embora estivesse comendo, pois sempre deixava a louça para que ele lavasse.

Já era tarde da noite e Sirius estava sentado na cama admirando seu chapéu, quase não o havia tirado da cabeça nos últimos dias, estava lhe servindo como um consolo pela ausência de sua mais recente droga.

Batidas na porta tiraram sua atenção do chapéu e o fizeram olhar para a porta, que abria levemente revelando Bellatrix atrás dessa. Ela entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, caminhando em sua direção.

- Me responda uma coisa, Senhor Chapeleiro, o que torna um chapeleiro maluco?

- Não sei, por que pergunta?

- Porque acredito que estou ficando e estranhamente espero que também esteja.

- Certamente estou.

- Então acho que seria de bom tom que me devolvesse a sanidade que lhe entreguei alguns dias atrás.

- Concordo...

Soltando o chapéu no chão, ao lado de Bellatrix, Sirius a puxou para si e uniu seus lábios em um beijo ardente e desesperado que pareceu levar longos minutos para terminar.

- Noto que o chapéu virou sua nova companhia.

- Noto que o colar que lhe dei não sai de seu pescoço.

Sorrindo, Bellatrix o beijou novamente, mas agora já estava deitada na cama e tinha o primo sobre si. Sem o casaco usual, Bella conseguiu uma forma fácil de superar a camisa e passar seus dedos sobre o abdômen de Sirius, fazendo-o arfar com o contato.

- Pare, o que pensa que está fazendo?

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sirius, você sabe o que queremos fazer, pare de agir como o homem correto que eu sei que você não é.

- Você está noiva...

- E quero que meu noivo se exploda...

Sirius encarou Bellatrix e pensou nas consequências, mas logo depois se achou ridículo por isso, desde quando ele pensava nas consequências? Desde quando havia se tornado tão medíocre quanto as pessoas que odiava?

Inalando o cheiro que não saía de sua mente, Sirius começou a beijar o pescoço de Bellatrix enquanto tentava abrir aquele complicado vestido, ouvindo-a suspirar.

- Como abro esse treco?

- Como você normalmente faz isso?

- Eu arrebento o cordão do espartilho e tenho certeza de que você não vai gostar disso.

- Não seja tão certo, acho que talvez até goste...

Sirius se manteve incrédulo, mas passou a notar sua seriedade quando ela abriu sua camisa arrebentando os últimos botões.

- Estava um saco desabotoar isso...

Sorrindo, ele saiu de cima dela para que se sentasse e ele pudesse ter mais facilidade em arrebentar o cordão do espartilho. Logo ele estava terminando a tarefa de despir aquela bela mulher em seus braços. Não podia deixar de reparar em sua beleza, aquele corpo branco e magro possuía um charme único, as curvas eram perfeitas de forma a não serem ignoradas perante a palidez.

Tão logo Sirius parou de admirá-la, ele passou a beijar todo o colo de Bellatrix até chegar aos seios, fazendo-a gemer quando sua boca chegou a seu mamilo. Enquanto usava a boca em uma tarefa, ele subiu uma das mãos pela parte interna da coxa de Bella, fazendo-a ter diversos arrepios com o toque que, embora leve, demonstravam a aspereza de sua pele.

A atenção de Sirius logo foi roubada quando esse sentiu Bellatrix desabotoar sua calça e ele não pôde deixar de pensar naquilo que no fundo ele já sabia: Bella era diferente das outras mulheres com quem estava acostumado a lidar, ela tinha uma iniciativa que a maioria das mulheres não possuía e isso o atraía.

Não demorou para que ela conseguisse seu objetivo de despi-lo também e ser recompensada com a sensação prazerosa de ter os dedos dele em sua parte mais íntima, fazendo-a gemer.

Logo, Sirius a deitou na cama e ajeitou seus corpos de forma a facilitar o que viria. Ele olhou para os olhos negros da prima, quase como pedindo uma permissão, que foi concedida quase como uma súplica, pois ela levantou o quadril levemente fazendo seus sexos roçarem mais.

Em um beijo fervoroso, Sirius a penetrou e ouviu-a gemer de dor, o que o preocupou, fazendo–o parar imediatamente.

- Não pare, eu estou bem.

Vendo a segurança na voz de Bellatrix, Sirius começou as estocadas, mas agora beijando-a no pescoço e apertando levemente seus seios, de forma a distraí-la da dor, que levou um tempo para diminuir e permitir que ela finalmente sentisse prazer.

Os gemidos aumentaram assim como as estocadas, eles estavam atingindo um prazer desconhecido, era algo viciante e certamente mais prazeroso do que o famoso suco de ópio, que muitos juravam trazer felicidade e prazer, Bellatrix era sem dúvida alguma feita do mesmo mal que acabava com a sanidade dos chapeleiros.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao prazer máximo, Sirius continuou deitado sobre Bella arfando e sentindo os dedos dela por entre seus cabelos até finalmente conseguir forças para se levantar. Nesse movimento, ele observou o corpo de Bellatrix, agora a pele branca possuía diversas manchas avermelhadas, mas levou um tempo até que ele visse a pior das manchas, a feita com sangue.

Foi como se algo gelado o atingisse, ele sequer conseguia desviar o olhar do sangue e claramente foi notado pela prima.

- Arrependido? Deveria ter esperado por isso, quem se atreveria a tirar a virgindade da futura noiva de um nobre? Besteira, em minha opinião, mas nenhum homem em ascensão quer arriscar.

As palavras de Bellatrix não lhe trouxeram conforto, mas sim revolta.

- Você me usou?

- Não, eu apenas constatei um fato, se esse fosse o objetivo, não precisaria ser você e também não é algo que me beneficiaria, eu vou me casar e, se meu noivo descobrir, isso pode vir a ser um grande problema.

Mais uma vez, Sirius se sentiu péssimo, ela se casaria, como pretendia esconder aquilo? O que ele tinha feito?

Bella suspirou, era claro para ela que seu primo estava se torturando internamente. Que estúpido...

- Sirius, desista, o que está feito está feito, Rodolphus não vai descobrir e se isso vier a acontecer, já estaremos casados.

Aquilo não era uma solução, mas naquele momento não conseguia mais pensar em nada que não fosse os beijos que recebia no pescoço...

* * *

Depois daquele dia, noites como aquela passaram a se repetir, mas o estranho comportamento de Sirius não deixou de chamar a atenção de Remus.

- Algumas pessoas acham que seja o mercúrio...

Sirius pareceu despertar e desviou os olhos de sua xícara.

- Desculpe, o que dizia?

- Dizia que muitos acham que seja o mercúrio dos chapéus o que está enlouquecendo os chapeleiros, mas ainda não sabem ao certo o que o mercúrio pode fazer para causar tal comportamento. Agora, quer me dizer o que está havendo com você? Está distante, quase louco, sugiro que pare de usar esse chapéu, talvez devesse tomar um suco de ópio, talvez te anime...

Sirius encarou o amigo, mas foi incapaz de dizer que conhecia algo melhor que o ópio e que essa era a razão de seu estranho comportamento.

- Vou entrar...

Ainda muito aéreo, Sirius entrou em casa, deixando Remus e Bellatrix para trás.

- Tente dar uma observada nele, talvez precise de um médico. E lembre- o que Peter voltará da França na semana que vem, do jeito que anda deve ter esquecido.

- Claro, cuidarei dele. Mas que mal lhe pergunte, e espero não estar sendo intrometida, o que seria essa trouxa que você sempre carrega quando vem tomar chá?

Remus desviou os olhos para olhar a trouxa no chão e não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- As roupas da casa, alguém tinha que lavá-las, Sirius é a única pessoa que conheço que realmente acredita que as roupas aparecem lavadas sozinhas.

* * *

- Como foi na França, Peter?

Sirius agora já se mostrava mais animado, estando realmente feliz por ter a presença de todos os seus amigos na mesa, afinal, fazia tempo desde que Peter havia partido para a França e há muito que James não aparecia, dessa vez trazendo a mulher, que assim como demonstrou na festa, era muito amável.

- Foi muito bom, ganhei um ótimo trabalho no banco de Paris, obra dos amigos que os Lestrange me apresentaram. Aliás, soube que o casamento está próximo e tenho que dizer que é um prazer conhecer a dama de quem tanto ouvi falar...

Peter estava claramente cortejando Bellatrix, certamente para conseguir um convite para a festa ou uma melhor quotação entre os nobres. Isso não parecia incomodar a prima e Sirius não achava que lhe incomodava também, mas sentiu um estranho aperto ao se lembrar do casamento.

Já era noite quando o assunto casamento voltou a ser discutido e nessa ocasião o casal estava deitado após mais uma noite como a primeira.

- Recebi uma carta de Cissy hoje.

Bellatrix levantou do peito de Sirius para poder encará-lo e ver sua reação quanto a notícia que acabara de dar.

- E o que ela queria?

- Disse que com a proximidade deveríamos começar a organizar a viagem, pode não parecer, mas vou casar em duas semanas e precisamos estar lá com uma de antecedência.

- Precisamos?

- Certamente, você não só é convidado como tem o dever de me acompanhar, não pode me deixar viajar de Londres a Paris sozinha...

Sirius suspirou, não queria ir ao casamento, mas também não permitiria que Bellatrix viajasse sozinha.

- Por que você vai? Fique aqui, você não quer se casar.

O susto não veio apenas de Bella, como dele mesmo, Sirius não esperava pedi-la para ficar, passou diversos anos sozinhos. Mesmo quando ainda morava com a família, nunca teve uma mulher por tempo demais e nunca se imaginou necessitando de uma como agora necessitava da prima.

- Sabe que não posso, Sirius, isso não é uma mera questão de querer, mas também representa um dever, nossa família precisa dessa união para se tornar mais poderosa e não posso me dar ao luxo de fazer o mesmo que Andrômeda. Ela deveria ter seguido o que lhe fora imposto e se casado com o Lestrange, mas, uma vez que o matrimônio não ocorreu, é meu dever fazer com que a união de nossas famílias ocorra.

- Por que tem que ser você? Aliás, por que se importa? Mande a nossa família para o inferno!

- Não é tão simples, Sirius, de que irei viver? Você tem sua herança deixada por nosso tio, mas como planeja que eu me sustente? Vivermos realmente juntos nos daria mais custos. Acha que continuaríamos sem empregados? Até quando acha que conseguiríamos levar essa vida?

Sirius ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes enquanto refletia sobre as palavras ditas.

- Eu não tenho apenas a herança, a questão não é o sustento, Bella, é o luxo. Você sabe que pode levar uma vida comigo, que seria algo humilde como vivemos nos últimos dias, ou pode viver em uma mansão na França, com diversos empregados para você mandar e desmandar, assim como deve fazer em casa.

- Não é verdade, o luxo é consequência, uma vez que vou viver pelo desejo da família, devo receber algo em troca. Não é essa a razão que estou pretendendo seguir com o casamento.

Sirius suspirou derrotado, no fundo, não conseguia achar que fosse mentira, a verdade era que não queria acreditar que a estava perdendo e que nenhum dos dois faria algo para impedir tal fato.

* * *

Os dias passaram, consequentemente a viagem para a França ocorreu e isso deu um fim às noites de prazer que o casal vinha vivendo. Mas também aproximou a data do casamento e trouxe a Sirius mais do que o horror por tal acontecimento, como também os primeiros sintomas de uma forte abstinência.

- Você anda comendo mal e noto que não tem mais tomado seu chá da tarde, embora estejamos na França. Tenho certeza de que os Lestrange não se importariam de um bom inglês seguir com seus costumes.

Sirius desviou os olhos do livro que lia nos jardins e encarou Bellatrix.

- Acredito que eles não se importariam, em todo caso não quero parecer um inglês arrogante e também sinto não ser tão bem vindo assim, afinal, até mesmo nossa família está me olhando torto.

- Não diga isso, estão todos muito felizes que você esteja aqui, acham que está voltando ao juízo...

Sirius sorriu marotamente, quase com sarcasmo.

- Pobres coitados, não sabem o quanto eu o perdi nos últimos dias...

Bella também sorriu e não pôde deixar de pensar que talvez Sirius só não quisesse abusar da hospitalidade dos Lestrange devido ao que tinha de culpa por tê-la desvirginado.

- Acredito que saiba que vou me casar amanhã...

- Certamente que sim, esse pensamento vem me assombrando por um tempo demasiadamente longo.

- Portanto, estive a pensar... Acredito que não me seria justo casar com tamanha tristeza e desanimo, pois então que pensei em tomar um copo de ópio quando passei por um espelho e notei o espartilho que ganhei recentemente de meu futuro marido e que, além de me ser muito apertado, não me agrada, e pensei que não me faria mal algum perdê-lo pelo descuido de uma empregada em arrumar seu cordão.

Sirius sorriu, jamais imaginou que uma droga levasse seu ser a tomar atitudes como aquela.

* * *

Estava se torturando. Sim, certamente estava, pois tinha que ver Bellatrix se casar com aquele homem.

Olhava atentamente cada detalhe, o vestido era perfeito em seu corpo e por sorte não revelava nenhuma mancha na pele da prima. Ele havia se esforçado ao máximo para que nenhuma surgisse e parecia ter conseguido. Os cabelos estavam presos em um penteado extravagante, certamente sugeridos por Narcisa, e os brincos eram de pérola para combinar com o colar que ele lhe dera e que ela ironicamente colocava no pescoço para se casar.

Sirius olhou a cerimônia sem realmente ouvi-la, em sua mente pensava se aquilo que sentia por Bellatrix era realmente amor ou era uma falta de juízo causada por um estranho tipo de abstinência.

A cerimônia foi seguida por uma festa, mas Sirius ainda não havia achado a resposta de sua dúvida até que uma rápida, mas forte ventania, se abateu sobre ele tirando-lhe o chapéu da cabeça. Enquanto encarava o objeto que acabara de apanhar, ele se lembrou das palavras de seu amigo sobre a loucura dos chapeleiros e acabou por se descobrir louco.

A insanidade provinha do mercúrio em seu chapéu, que, chegou a concluir, após pensar por alguns instantes, talvez nem mesmo lhe pertencesse, afinal, um era parte do outro e não poderiam ser separados.

Assim, Sirius olhou a festa uma última vez antes de ir embora com o chapéu de outro em sua cabeça, para que esse ao menos pudesse lhe confortar pela ausência do verdadeiro mercúrio que o enlouquecera nos últimos dias.

**

* * *

**

**Oi pessoa!**

**Bem, essa é a minha fic pro Amigo Secreto da seção SB do fórum 6V e a pessoa super gata que ganhou essa fic é...**

**DOOMINATRIX!**

**Eu sei que demorei bastante pra entregar, mas espero que as 16 páginas de fic sejam suficientes para me desculpar... **

**Fiz essa fic inspirada em Alice, mas muito mais no chapeleiro que na Alice em si, mas enfim...**

**Notem a diferença no tom da historia antes e depois do NC-17, isso aconteceu porque fui forçada a parar de escrever e acho que isso quebrou o clima completamente.**

**Também notem o quanto eu estava drogada enquanto escrevia isso, foram 16 paginas de fic! Eu estava muito louca, serio! Os erros que a beta achou foram tensos, essa foi a fic mais divertida de corrigir...**

**Em todo caso, espero ter agradado a todos, principalmente a minha amiga secreta.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
